1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gloves and, more specifically, to gloves having an elongated elastomeric member substantially positioned over the proximal thumb phalanx having a plurality of pliable blade-like elements whereby the wearer of the gloves can extend the thumb and in a single motion using the pliable blade-like elements, wipe the transparent portions of eye protection devices without totally obstructing the vision of the wearer.
The elongated elastomeric member is comprised of a plurality of pliable blade-like elements exteriorly positioned on the glove extending through an aperture to a planar flange element located between the exterior glove material and the interior glove liner providing means for fixedly positioning said elongated elastomeric member to the exterior and/or interior layer of the glove by any means well known within the art, such as, bonding, sewing or riveting.
The glove of the present invention is designed for snowmobiles, motorcycles, skiers, ATV riders, fireman shields and other persons wearing helmeted face shields or eye protection devices that may become obstructed due to weather or environmental conditions.
The hazards for the individual are exponentially increased when motorized vehicles are considered as they will project wet particle matter for considerable trailing distance. It becomes especially hazardous for riders of open trailing vehicle where the wet particle matter will accumulate on protective eyewear or face shields. Attempts to clean the transparent elements will often result in smearing the particle matter causing poorer visual conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other gloves having special features, some of them having vision clearing device designed for clearing goggles or glasses. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,553 issues to Howard on Oct. 4, 1977.
Another patent was issued to Sundberg on Sep. 30, 1980 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,692. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,213 was issued to Trumble et al. on Apr. 10, 1984 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 19, 1988 to Girard as U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,556.
Another patent was issued to Kamenske on Nov. 29, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,113. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,915 was issued to Keene on Jul. 18, 1989. Another was issued to Swan on Nov. 21, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,276 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 15, 1998 to Pajarola as U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,440.
Another patent was issued to Lenhart on Mar. 30, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,282. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,775 was issued to Missry on Jan. 18, 2000 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 1, 2000 to Andreu as U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,837.